1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to locking mechanisms and, particularly, to a portable computer which can be locked by the locking mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer can be locked to a table by a security lock, to prevent it from being stolen. However, a conventional security lock usually does not lock the display to the base of the notebook computer. An unauthorized person still has a chance to open the display and access data stored on the notebook computer.